toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
After Toontown IV: Toontown's New Heroes
Prologue King woke up. He stood, and stretched. He looked out the window, then at the calendar. “That makes ten years,” he mumbled. The date was now May 14th, which was the exact day that King and his band of heroes defeated Prince ten years ago. He glanced over at his bedstand, which had his swords propped against it. Along with his swords, there was a ring case that sat atop it. He shook his head, and grabbed his swords. He threw the two blades over his shoulders, and pulled his portable hole out of his pocket. He threw it onto the ground, and leapt through. Chapter 1 The New Recruit King emerged in Toontown Central, and smiled at the playground that was filled with toons. Many were bustling about, doing as many tasks as they could before dark. Not very many toons recognised him, which he guessed was a good thing. Too much praise would get to his head. He walked forward through the grass towards Toon Hall. He walked into the building and walked around the Silly Meter that was bouncing about. He placed his hand on the wall, and a passageway appeared before him. He walked through it, the wall closing behind him. He heard a few voices, and could instantly recognise them. It was King Fritz, Jazzy, and the newest member to join them, Crystal Chow Chow, who went by Crystal. He ran in and waved. The other toons waved back at him. “King! You’re just in time. Crystal just recently completed her training, and we were discussing whether or not we should make a new team,” King Fritz said. King looked lost in thought for a moment. It was a serious decision. Not only would Crystal be risking her life day after day, she would be replacing Cheetah. King looked up at the group. “If it’s all the same to you guys, I say that we should work as a team for a mission first, just to see if we work well together,” he said. King Fritz looked at Jazzy, and the two nodded. “A good idea, King. We’ll see to it that we go on a mission in a few hours. For now, you should rest. The relentless training you’ve been doing isn’t going to have a good effect on your battling,” King Fritz said as he stood. King nodded, and stepped to the side to let his friends pass through. As the three cleared out, he was flooded with memories again. He fell to his knees, attempting to suppress the emotions that were flowing through him. King fought them off as much as he could. He still didn’t know what was seeming to take control of him so easily. He knew that emotions were taking control, but normally they were never this powerful. He cleared his mind like he was taught to when he was stressing during a mission. He took deep breaths, and thought of his training. He had his calm back. He stood, and exited the room. Chapter 2 Pain King stepped out of Toon Hall, and walked out to the bustling Toontown Central. He heard a yell, and saw a small toon running from a group of older toons. The small pink cat hid behind him. He glanced back at her, then at the three toons who stood before him. “You! Move! We don’t have time to deal with brain-dead hounds like you!” One of them yelled. “We want that girl. Move, and you won’t get hurt,” a second one said. King looked back at the pink cat. The sun was setting, and the last toons were headed back home. King knew that a skirmish now couldn’t be detected by everyone, but also knew that she shouldn’t be fighting random toons. A gut feeling was telling him to aid the girl, though, so he drew his sword. “Back up,” he said softly to the cat. She nodded and stepped back a bit. One of them smiled. He nodded, and the other two ran forward. One of them had a concealed blade hidden in their long sleeved shirt. The other ripped off his hoodie to reveal two bladed tonfa. He quickly moved to counter attack. King dodged the attack from the toon with the sword, and shoved the butt of his blade into the toon’s chest. The toon with the two tonfa ran forward, and King delivered a kick to the toon’s face after spinning his blade to delfect the attack the toon made. He stumbled back. The third toon who had kept his face concealed with the dark looked up, revealing his expressionless face. “You two have failed,” he said. With a slice from a blade that seemed to materalize in his hand, the two toons fell to the ground in a heap. “W-who are you?” King asked, taking a step back and drawing his other sword. “I,” said the other toon as another blade formed in his left hand. “Am Pain.” Pain took a leap at King, and King had no choice but to try to take the brunt of the attack head-on to protect the cat. The force of the attack sent King flying. He rammed into the wall of Toon Hall. Pain looked at him distastefully. "You are not a worthy opponent for me to destroy. Take the girl and leave. We will meet again and, worthy or not, I will kill you," he spoke, his voice pure venom. He seemed to fade into the darkness that now filled the playground. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The pink cat yelled as she slid over to King on her knees. "Y-yeah... I'm fine.." He said. He stood up slowly. "Now then, let's get you somewhere safe, okay?" King asked. The cat nodded. "What's your name?" King questioned. "Taylor," the cat replied. Chapter 3 Taylor King had never fully understood why the toons in Toontown did what they did sometimes. It was painful to watch as the town itself crumbled apart after the war for it ten years beforehand. King had basically become a vigilante after the war, as the Council and Toon Resistance fell to pieces. Everything in the town had changed. The sun began to set in the evening each night. The Toon Council had stopped functioning the way it was supposed to, due to the eventual end of the cogs after the war. Toontown's peace was being attacked by people within the town. King was snapped out of his concentration by Taylor, who he had just saved. "E-excuse me. But, what's your name?" She asked. "Ah. King." He replied softly. She glanced ahead as they continued to walk. "Toontown. It's fallen apart, hasn't it?" She asked, to the surprise of King. "Yeah. Ten years ago, there was a huge war. When this huge war happened, the town was all united against it. Afterward, though, everything started to crumble. Now it's hard for there to even be a public consensus on small decisions. People just run around doing whatever they want, whenever they want. It's disappointing, to say the least." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey